


Breeding Season

by NyckWilde



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal, Bunnies in heat, Domination, F/M, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyckWilde/pseuds/NyckWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy goes through her annual mating season, but she has a twist for Nick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding Season

**Author's Note:**

> Contains female domination and pegging. Don't read if you don't want to...

Nick’s sensitive nose twitched as Judy got out of the shower. It was that time of the year again, the time when Judy smelled like lavender and lemongrass, as Nick thought to himself. Nick blushed at Judy’s perfect body, which was covered with a soaked coat of grey fur. The intoxicating and distinguishable musk emitted from Judy’s fur made Nick’s already red fur grow redder. As Judy dried her coat with the towel, she noticed Nick’s violent blush, making herself turn red too.

“Nick,” said Judy, “it’s your turn.”

Nick, snapped out from his preoccupations looked at the smiling bunny in front of him, before getting off the toilet cover and walking towards her while his muzzle formed his usual smirk. As he grazed his fur past her, Judy expressed her joy through her giggles. Nick walked in the glass room, after a final gaze at Judy’s fluffy tail.

“Fluffy cottontail…” Nick thought to himself.

Reaching for her toothbrush on the sink, Judy looked back at her shoulder, giving a second-long stare at Nick, who was bathing himself peacefully. Looking at Nick’s reflection from the mirror in front of her, Judy started to blush.

“Oh cheese and crackers…” she thought to herself, “I’m so in heat right now…”

=-=-=

After exiting the warm and humid bathroom, Judy sat on the bed she shared with Nick while gently plopping herself onto Nick’s pillow. The intoxicating smell of Nick was all she could think of as she sniffed his pillow. Unable to control her growing lust, Judy took Nick’s pillow before rubbing it against her body, covering herself with strands of Nick’s fur and scent.

“Nick…” she uttered softly to herself as pleasure flooded into her mind.

As she moved the pillow closer to her crotch area, she started to giggle. Moving the warmed up pillow against her crotch forced a moan out from her, as the pleasure from the movement grew more intense.

After the sound of raining and splashing water had stopped, Judy got to her senses as she moved the pillow away from her body, uncovering a wet and warm spot stained on the pillow. The bathroom door creaked open as Nick got out. Nick was drying his fur with a towel, as Judy watched in awe. Nick’s furry tail was swinging side to side, his body having the same motion as it did so. After witnessing Nick’s slim and slightly muscular body, Judy felt different. Her lust was still there, but it had changed in a weird way.

As Nick got closer to Judy and their bed, she felt what she needed. She needed to multiply, in another way. She wanted dominance over Nick.

“I see you’re enjoying yourself,” said Nick as he plopped himself onto the bed.

“Nick,” Judy replied as she wrapped herself into Nick’s arms, “Can you help me?”

“How may I help to relief your lust Milady,” asked a smirking Nick, who hugged back.

“How about you lay on your back,” responded Judy as she giggled.

“As you wish, Carrots,” said Nick as he did what he was told to do, clueless of what Judy was trying to get from her closet.

“Okay Nick,” she whispered into Nick’s ear as she bit it softly, “Just relax…”

“Carrots!” Nick exclaimed as Judy pushed the tip of her strap on into Nick’s anus.

As the dildo went further into Nick, Judy went faster while she nibbled his ear.

“Let me show you why us bunnies are so good at reproducing.” Judy said as a grin formed on her face.

“Argh,” whimpered Nick before he bit down on the wet spot of the pillow that his head laid on.

Pain and pleasure flooded Nick’s mind as he sniffed the wet spot on the pillow. Without warning, Judy forced Nick’s muzzle into the pillow, burying it in the pillow as she continued to push harder.

“Take it Nick,” she replied, “you’re mine, and I want you to take it all.”

Nick nodded in response as Judy moved as fast as she can. The wet and slimy sound grew louder as Judy forced the dildo harder into Nick, making Nick squeal in pain, and delight. Nick’s muffled screams and squeals had made Judy felt better than ever, as she continued to pound Nick’s prostate.

Nick screamed again as Judy reached for his stiff member, massaging it while she moved her hips into Nick closer. Being in control had made Judy felt complete. Nick moaned and yelped, his body squirming in delight.

“You’re mine Nick,” she uttered into Nick’s ear, “I love you…”

Nick’s face started to blush after hearing Judy’s sentences, making him feel slightly uncomfortable but lustful as he gladly accepted the pain and pleasure Judy had given him.

After one final pump, Nick began to squirm again as he released his wet hot load on Judy’s paws and the blankets below, yelping in pleasure. Although he had climaxed, Judy kept pounding, which was enough to make tear drops form in the corner of his eyes.

“Nick...” she whispered again as she squeezed her paws over his knot, milking every drop of semen from his shaft.

Before ending her lustful session, Judy pushed the entire length of her dildo into Nick’s prostate after pulling it out.

“Death by snu snu?” Judy asked as she fell onto Nick’s sweaty and matted fur.

“You bunnies…” Nick squeaked out a response after catching his breath, “…are atrocious.”

“Famous last words?” Judy asked again as she hugged Nick, spooning him in the warmth of her body.

“Yeah,” Nick replied as she slowly drifted into sleep, leaving a pool of drool on the pillow as he did so.


End file.
